Angels Speak with Jilted Tongues
by Esme's Favorite Daughter
Summary: Edward fell in love with Rosalie? Or did he? And the empathic vampire stands alone? Complete


**Edward fell in love with Rosalie? Or did he? What do cookies have to do with it? And the empathic vampire stands alone?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything associated with Twilight.**

* * *

Edward sat in the lunch room idly playing with a strand of Rosalie's hair, their untouched lunch trays in front of them. Just as Rosalie's thoughts began to drift from trigonometry to how the two had spent their morning (making Edward smile ever so slightly-so as not to draw attention), the other three Cullen children walked over to the table and took their seats.

"Have you _seen_ that new girl? Any and every vision I've had of her says she's an absolute danger magnet. She shouldn't be allowed to _walk_ on her own," sighed Alice, shaking her head.

* * *

At the same time across the room the new girl, Bella, was sitting down with her new acquaintances Jessica and Angela. As the two girls started on a monologue about the school and all of the other students, Bella's eyes wandered across the cafeteria. She glimpsed a sight that made her catch her breath in wonder and amazement.

On the other side of the lunch room there was a table that although the same distance apart as the other tables, seemed distant and unreachable. She wondered why they were all so stunning. It didn't seem right that _five_ people in the same area could be that beautiful.

Angela followed her stare and addressed her like she was talking to a lamb that was admiring a pack of lions. "Bella, those are the Cullens. It's best if you stay away; they never talk to anyone."

"But why not?" Bella couldn't understand it, she knew that if she were them, she'd love the attention.

"They're total snobs," Jessica piped. Bella clearly heard Angela whisper something that sounded like: _you'd know_, but she wasn't sure, "They think they're all that just because their adopted dad is a hotshot doctor. I really do mean _hot_. Like H-O-T levels here."

Bella made a mental note that she'd have to go see the good doctor at some point. She _was _pretty klutzy, so it shouldn't be that hard, maybe she'd actually try to not be so careful.

Bella chatted amicably with the other students at her table for the rest of the period, occasionally shooting looks over at the mysterious Cullens. She didn't know why, but every time the bronze-haired boy touched the gorgeous blond next to him, she felt physically ill. A few times, she worried she might vomit everything she had eaten in her entire life.

* * *

At the Cullen table, conversation was at a minimum. Between Edward and Alice, they really didn't have to say anything. Although, mostly, they were otherwise occupied.

Alice, being her normal pixyish self, spent the hour perched in Emmett's lap. She only giggled manically when Emmett was about to do something outrageously stupid. Which was an improvement from recent behavior.

Edward preferred to spend his time wrapped in Rosalie's thoughts and eyes. A stranger looking at them would never guess that they'd been disrupting the precious few quiet moments this morning; they seemed like a couple in the throes of "new love"- purely content to just be in one another's presence without anything physical. Other members of the family wished that were the case. It would be so much less disturbing.

Jasper sat slightly off to the side of his "siblings". He always felt like the fifth wheel, even though they've told him time and time again not to feel that way. He knew they all loved him, he just wanted to know what to do when it was _couple time_.

At the end of the period, they all got up and dumped their trays, untouched, like normal. They separated into smaller groups as they went to different classes: Jasper and Rosalie to math, Alice to English, Emmett to Spanish, and Edward to Biology.

* * *

The days flew by in a haze for Bella. It was a blur of minor falls, unwarranted advances from more than half the male student body, "girl nights" with Angela and Jessica, her lab partner _hating _her, and feeling faint and nauseous every time he so much as looked at his girlfriend.

Soon, it was time for prom. Bella didn't really want to go, but Angela assured her it was just one of those things that people _have_ to do. Thirteen hours of shopping later, they had both found dresses. Angela's dress was a teal halter top dress with the back barely covering her hips. That wasn't even saying anything about the sequins that covered every inch of it or the six inch heels that she was going to wear. Bella's dress was a simpler affair. Made of a black velvet the v-neck was modest yet not prudish and it ended at her knees completely free of frills, lace, or sequins.

As she walked towards the school where the dance was, she happened to pass her lab partner's silver Volvo. On impulse, she peered into the window. What she saw( or rather the who of her lab partner and Rosalie), was enough to cause her to lose her balance in the heels she was wearing.

As she careened to the ground, she let out an ear-splitting scream and saw only pavement before she blacked out completely.

* * *

Bella woke with a jump and the echo of a scream lingering in the air. She looked around frantically and tried to piece together what happened.

"Love, are you ok?" asked a strangely familiar voice.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?"

"Yes. Who else would it be?"

Then it all came back to her. Eating the horrid cookies that Alice baked, getting a stomachache, Carlisle's order to rest, falling asleep. Falling asleep. That had to be it, all of that was just a dream.

She hugged Edward tight and murmured into his ear, "Never let me eat Alice's cooking again."

Edward's small laugh filled the silence in the room as he rocked his angel back to sleep.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, what did you think? I hope you're not too mad at the twist- I might write the first part seriously someday.**

**I'd love a review!**


End file.
